Moira Hedrin
Moira Hedrin was the former Betazoid Councilwoman for the Federation before running for President and winning in 2407. It was through her father that she gained her passion for politics and worked her way up through the continental and then Betazoid council, she currently has stepped down as President of the Federation due to a personal illness. Background Information Geffro Hedrin was the mayor of Dekoa city. It was through him that Moira gained a passion for politics. Little else is known about her relationship with her family. It is unknown what part her mirror universe counterpart plays as she has never been previously referenced. Personal Life Aryle Sejenko (2392-2403): Moira started to date Aryle their senior year of college. They amicably broke up in 2403 due to her busy schedule. *Both William Bell, Christopher Greenwood CP and Connor Almin-Reese have been her lovers at one point and time. Current Spouse(s) Caleb Sparks Moira met her second husband, Caleb Sparks in 2408 when he became her Secretary of the Interior. As they got to know each other, she was realizing more and more how much they had in common. Realizing her marriage was ending, she relied on him through the hard times. Once she was divorced officially they got together. They remained together in secret until coming out during a presidential gala. They eventually got engaged close to the end of the Second Romulan-Cardassian War and married soon after. He took her last name. Previous Spouse(s) Sajan Devrix Moira met her husband, Sajan Devrix, through her ties to politics in the Betazoid Embassy. She looked out for him because of his need for an older female and guidance but when he showed more of a romantic interest they began dating. Hoping his status as a member of the first house would aid her political career, they eventually married before she won the Presidency. They did not have any children. Education and Career Attending the University of Dekoa, Betazed from 2388-2392, Moira has a degree in Political Science and Diplomacy. Her sophomore year was spent on Earth, where she served as the personal assistant for the Secretary of Federation Affairs, Devrin Grax. After she graduated she took an internship at the Dalar Continental Council from 2392-2394 before becoming a personal aid to Councilman Pennelson until 2397. Soon after, she stepped up and became a representative herself on the Dalar Continental Council from 2398-2401 before joining the Betazoid council until 2403. Finally, after an election, she was brought in as a member of the Federation council in 2404 until 2408 when she was sworn in as the 22nd President of the United Federation of Planet, where she currently serves with Michael Richardson V as her VP. In April 2409, she took some time off as President due to a personal illness - a neurological disorder that would require extensive treatment. This left Michael Richardson V as acting President. 2 Moira Hedrin Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Betazoid Category:Civilian Category:Social Science Category:Future Plots Category:First Generation Category:February Category:2371 Category:All Characters